


100 Days Of Rictor x Star

by Usagichan1995



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagichan1995/pseuds/Usagichan1995
Summary: 100 prompts, 100 days....
Relationships: Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a very unproductive potato these couple of weeks, what better way to get motivated than a huge challenge I will likely fall behind in.

I don't know what happened, or why It happened I can only assume that missing large chunks of memory and time can only be seen as a bad thing, but with the work were all involved in maybe it's best to just not know. Good or bad..it was all very unsettling. Julio found himself wondering outside the compound lost and alone in his thoughts, usually being outside, being close to the ground would offer him some comfort, but not tonight. It seems he wasn't the only one unsettled by the whole affair, or at least thats what Julio thought.   
"cant sleep either huh, amigo" at this shatterstar looks up from where he was sitting on the ground "ah, Julio hello" star responds oddly robotically..more so than usual, thinking back before the missing laps in his memory, he recalled a very..erm embarrassing moment the two had shared outside the club, suddenly feeling as embarrassed as star at the memory. trying to feign casualness and perhaps pretend the whole thing never happened Julio opened with "man this is so fucked up, cant remember shit, dont even know if I even want too." star nods solemnly at his words, but Julio knows he wasn't really listening, guess he was going to have to talk about "it".

"Look star, what happened at the club-" the look of absolute shame that paints star's face makes him hesitate. "I-It's normal, to um feel good when a pretty woman touches you" as Julio tried to cobble together a feeble attempt to make star feel even a bit normal, he was battling against the memory of that night, against what REALLY happened, It was like any other Saturday night where rictor forced him to "relax" he found Julio's idea of relaxation quite daunting considering it's likeness to mojo world, since his freedom you would be hard pressed to "force" star to do anything he didn't want to do. The same would have been of the "club" rictor loved so much, he would have fought Julio on this, but there was an incentive to go. One Julio had trusted him enough to not consider.

He found that he liked to watch, to watch rictor interact with others to ....to watch him dance, depending on the music it would be a frenzied exhilarating dance, he found that he preferred the more...sensual music, it made Julio move his body in ways he had only dreamed about..the kind of dreams that reddened his face and left a peculiar ache in his belly as he woke, the kind of dreams that left it had to look Julio in the eye. 

That night it was like watching his dreams become reality, rictor had found a partner that night, it left star annoyed but when that song, with that kind of rhythm played out amongst the crowd, he found it hard to remain irritated as Julio brought the woman closer to him it was not hard to imagine that it was star out there with him. Watching his hips move he could imagine how it would feel against his own. How Julio would look at him with that same unknown want, with a heat that lay just under the surface of that gaze. That strange coiling sensation he had only felt when waking started to pool in his gut, Then came that annoyingly infuriating woman, He guessed that she could see the look in his eyes and mistook it for being for her, whatever the reason, her hands started to wander. She must have caught on to where stars gaze truly lingered, but instead of being repulse, or insulted this new information only served to maker her hands bolder on his quickly heating body, the combination of watching Julio's body and the attentions of her hand proved to much, and the rest they say is history.

The conversation that followed with Julio was one of half baked truths and deflections, If he had been honest then he would have to reveal the real reason he endured "relaxation" with Julio, all his fantasies laid bare...he couldn't handle it, so he did the dishonorable thing..he lied..as small a lie as he could stand to tell..an omission really..but...still a lie.

That is what ate at him this night, one part guilt another fear that if he were to close his eyes his mind would continue to dishonor Julio. 

"so, yeah not a big deal, happens to guys all the time" Julio finished what he thought was a rather good speech to star about how normal, if slightly embarrassing the incident was....and star didn't seem to be listening anymore ugh the guy had the attention span of a squirrel" ya know what lets just call it a night we both seem a bit tired" Julio offered his had to star, after a moment of hesitation star took it and gracefully got to his feet, still holding Julio's had for a breath longer before letting go and walking side by side back to the compound "I don't think I could get much sleep with out ya in the room anyway" Julio offhandedly remarked, this filled star with a swell of warm and confusing emotions, he knows he will have to stop lying someday...they both would


	2. "I'll keep you warm"

The blizzard was unexpected...looks like our oh so great fearless leader couldn't check a weather forecast, looking around the cabin he could see that the team was just about broken down into couples, which left Julio feeling even more dejected, fuck even cable had domino, the two quietly whispering to each other by the fire. deciding he had enough and would rather freeze than stay in such a romantic atmosphere with the others, it didn't hurt that he had already felt like a spare tire on his own team but to be confronted with that reality seemed overly cruel.

since there was no heat in this room Julio quickly took the dust covered comforter from the dilapidated bed, he'd sooner sleep on the floor than that thing that dare call itself a bed.  
"shit this room is like an igloo" Julio whispered into the blanket trying to maintain even a bit of heat, "thats not true, it would be warmer if it was" The statement made julio jump a bit from the corner not expecting star to come find him in the spare room, if you thought the young Mexican wasn't suited for such temperatures than star was even less so, really any temperature that was below or over a certain degree and the poor mojo worlder would either bur or freeze.

" you should get back to the other your gonna freeze amigo" Julio said through chattering teeth, "I wont be the only one" star curtly replied, as he made his way over to the cornor that rictor was occupying "what was it too awkward in the living room" rictor meant this as a joke but looking into the stars eyes he could see that, that was probably why he came to this isolated room as well.

a bit of time passed on and with it julio's eyes started to adjust to the darkness, as much as it pained star to admit it julio could see the cold was affecting him "ugh fine" grumbling he shifted "c'mere" julio didn't need to explain as he thought he would shatterstar eagerly moved into the blanket with rictor, you could see the relief on his face at the new feeling of warmth, it made Julio laugh, since star needed constant stimulation to sleep rictor thought he would do him the favor of talking about any and everything, from his childhood in Mexico to his secret love of telenovelas with star merely listening intently at his words. he dosent remember how he fell asleep before star but he woke up now laying horizontally instead of itting up, without opening his eyes he mused that star must have put him on that disgusting bed , he would have to have a talk with him about it when he officially woke up..hmm..it didn't smell as bad as he thought it would, it was a bit lumpy but really warm, rictor found himself trying to burrow a nit into it only to find that the bed was moving, brown eyes fly open as he lifts himself off of the "mattress" only to find star still very much awake and looking at him blankly with splotches of red coloring his face.

finding himself in this new awkward position, Julio couldn't find the words until star grabbed him gently forcing him to lay back down "go back to sleep" star was using a voice Julio hadn't heard from the mojo worlder before, "I'll keep you warm" the warmth of star and over all weirdness of the moment had Julio succumb to sleep ounce again...he'd defiantly have to have a talk with star in the morning


End file.
